


Hello From District Four

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Beaches, F/M, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is on vacation in District Four in 1955. So far she is hating the heat, humidity, and the sand. That is until she has a chance meeting with a charming guest, one Peeta Mellark. Will sparks fly or will Katniss get in her own way of love.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, everlark - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Hello From District Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JHsgf82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/gifts).



> This is a story for a friend on Tumblr who sent me the following prompt: Hey there! I would love a little AU drabble/ficlet. Whatever jumps into your head, but fluff/romance is always great. Everlark, of course. Maybe some kind of summer/beach thing. Something light and fun, and of course, romantic. ;) If you don't mind. Thanks very much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this drabble I wrote it for her birthday and wanted to do a kind of end of Summer Everlark historical drabble set in the District Four in the 1950sSpecial thanks to my beta and bestie norbertsmom / Rated T

**1955 District Four**

"Go to the ocean she said," Katniss grumbled. "You'll enjoy yourself…" Katniss mocked. A white bird screeched as it took flight and Katniss ducked.

Yesterday one of those crazy birds nearly flew into her. Katniss sighed out of pure frustration. How could anyone enjoy the beach? Her sister Primrose did. This was her baby sister's idea of paradise. Prim came here during spring vacation with a group of her college friends and thought Katniss would have a marvelous time. She'd been here for two whole days and she hated the beach.

"Ah Miss Everdeen," Finnick Odair, the proprietor of the hotel greeted her.

"Mr. Odair." Katniss smiled tightly at the tall gorgeous man who stood before her.

As if on cue, Caesar Flickerman, Finnick's partner appeared. He was shorter than Finnick and reminded her of the bright pink Flamingos that inhabited the small lagoon located just outside of the resort.

"Good Morning Miss Everdeen," Caesar said, smiling brightly and clasping his hands in front of him.

"She turned her gaze toward Caesar. "Mr. Flickerman." Caesar Flickerman's energy was annoying.

"You have come out of your room, I see," Caesar said.

Katniss nodded. When she first arrived, the room she was given was right next to honeymooners who were extraordinarily loud. She called the front desk eight times before she finally had enough and demanded to see a manager. Low and behold Mr. Odair and Mr. Flickerman took one look at her bedraggled self and offered her a suite with an assortment of complimentary items to keep her happy.

"Are you going to partake of the free amenities?" In a flash, Caesar had a flyer of the week's activity. He stood next to her pointing to the day's schedule.

"Ah…" Katniss wasn't really good at speaking to people. Children she was fine with, but talking with adults was an entirely different situation.

"There is the class to make your own hammock going on this morning. Dance lessons with Ramon," Caesar rounded his ' **R** ' as he said, Ramon. "Badminton, there are also surf lessons, and team volleyball."

All of the suggestions sounded horrific; she would much rather sit in a room and hear nails on a chalkboard for hours than participate in any of those activities.

Katniss wondered what on earth's green nature was her sister thinking when she convinced their friends and family to send her here. It was hotter than blazes, hot enough to fry a squirrel. Even her olive skin tone burned on the first day. Katniss began wearing a muumuu, a straw hat, sunglasses, and a ton of heavy sunblock. She looked like a seventy-five-year-old senior citizen instead of a twenty-six-year-old woman. The biggest problem she had were those confounded thong sandals that the locals called flip-flops. It was disturbing to have a wedge between her big toe and the next.

"No thank you."

"So, a day relaxing at one of the spas perhaps? Are you headed to get your hair done or have one of our renewed facials?"

Katniss lifted an eyebrow at Caesar.

"I know," Caesar snapped his fingers, "You're going to get a massage?"

"No," Katniss wrinkled her nose at the thought of a stranger putting their clammy hands on her body, it did not sound appealing.

Laughter distracted her as she stood before the hotel owners. There were people pouring out of the hotel toward the beach, mostly families and couples on a romantic retreat. There was nothing to do at the resort that didn't involve a group. Katniss couldn't be bothered to join any of the activities. She just wanted to be left alone to read. It's why she woke early to get one of the prized brightly colored cabanas the hotel offered.

"Well, where are you headed this fine day? Don't tell me you're going to the beach?" Caesar sounded just a little bit too overjoyed for Katniss' comfort.

"The cabanas, I am headed there…"

"Ah our luxurious little homes on the beach." Caesar smiled like a cheesy game show host. "They boast air conditioning, a private living area, and a bathroom with a tub. They also have a phone so that you can connect to our concierge service."

"Would you care for an escort?" Finnick added, "To ensure you are able to get one of the Cabanas."

Any other female would have jumped to have the golden man escort them. Katniss wasn't interested in him. He was far too pretty for her tastes. Awkwardly she stammered, "No thank you, but...I'm sorry, I've got to get going, they fill up pretty quickly."

Katniss quickly sidestepped the men and walked away. Finnick looked struck as if for the first time in his life someone had said no to him. Katniss rushed to the beach. It was already hot outside. The sandy white beach and the sound of the waves lapping on the shore did nothing to relax her. She would let her guard down once she was enclosed in her safe haven.

As she neared it her sandal slipped off her foot.

"Mother of freaking pearls!" She yipped when her foot made contact with the hot sand.

Katniss jumped on one foot as she gingerly found her flip-flop and slipped it back on. She made her way across the scalding sand. She could not stand the steamy humidity. She loved her cool mountains, though the ocean breeze did feel good on her skin. Although this morning, there was no wind so sweat plastered her hair to her neck.

"UGH, I hate this infernal…heat," Katniss grumbled before rushing forward. She was sure she looked like a loon prancing on the beach.

Katniss saw the green cabana she preferred insight. It was set amongst the rockier side of the beach and no one liked to go on that side. Katniss made a mad dash to the small building. Excitement coursed through her body as she ran up to the entrance. The door was open and the occupation sign read vacant. Running up the small flight of stairs she quickly switched the sign to occupied, stepped into the darkened space, and threw the bag that contained her books.

"Oaf," a masculine voice grunted behind her.

Katniss froze as she closed the door.

"What do you have in here?"

Katniss turned around slowly and her disappointment faded away as she beheld a blond man in a black suit that accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist. Her mouth became dry as she felt animal attraction for the first time in her life. In the entire span of her life, she found some guys cute, but she never felt a physical desire. This man with his wavy hair, and blue eyes surrounded by long flaxen colored lashes that didn't tangle when he blinked caused a riot of sensations to course through her body.

All at once, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair and learn the taste of those beautiful pink lips. Katniss felt her body heat up, her face stung. "I ah…"

He held in his hand her copy of C.S. Lewis' book, The Magician's Nephew, "Teacher?"

A high pitch squeal came out of her mouth as a reply.

"My brother's wife is a teacher."

Katniss opened her mouth. She grabbed the hat from her head to keep her hands busy. "Yeah."

"Teachers are great. My sister-in-law loves her students."

Katniss smiled, batted her eyelashes, and couldn't believe she was flirting. "Thank you."

"I'm Peeta Mellark, by the way." He handed her book back to her.

"Katniss," she replied. She took the book, their fingers brushed and she felt a zing shoot to the core of her being.

"Unique name?"

"It's a flower and no stranger than Peeta," Katniss found her voice. She watched him study her, not in the way men ogled women. He stared at her thoughtfully as if trying to understand her.

"Got me there," he smiled and revealed a dimple.

Katniss swallowed, watching his dimple. He was gorgeous, and she wondered if this guy was for real. Or perhaps he was a mirage of some sort, brought on by heat exhaustion.

She laughed nervously, and so did he. They stood staring at each other and Katniss swore something feral was unfurling within her. A primal call that harkened back to the beginning of time. She wasn't someone who dated; most of her life she kept to herself. She spent her formative years striving to survive. Her father was killed in Hawaii when the Japanese attacked. Her mother went into shock at the news and Katniss needed to fend for her family. By the time the war ended she was sixteen and she wanted no part in men.

Katniss put her head down, she studied hard, and became a teacher. Until this moment in her life, she'd never desired a man before. She gripped the book tighter. He broke the spell by looking away.

"I'm sorry, I must have crashed here last night." He was looking around. "My other brother got married last night and well, I had one too many pink squirrels."

"Congratulations." She wondered what in the world a pink squirrel was.

"He married an old flame of mine."

"Okay, sorry," Katniss said silently, thanking the idiot who let him slip away.

He found what he was looking for. A cane. "Old war injury."

"Stay," Katniss said impulsively. Something deep within her told her, letting him go would be a mistake. She looked down momentarily, gathering her thoughts.

He paused, "You don't want a hungover cripple like me around."

"You're not a cripple," Katniss said.

He looked into her eyes. "Alright, allow me to get redressed."

Katniss watched him leave. She closed the glass door and turned on the air-conditioning unit. Daringly she ordered them breakfast. Katniss was nervous about spending time with him and talking to him. It was easy addressing children in a classroom and speaking to parents about their children. But it wasn't easy to socialize with people outside her teaching environment.

She was considered awkward in social situations. Katniss wrung her hands nervously. Part of her wanted to run away, but the food arrived and her hunger made her stay. He arrived soon after the food. She was anxious at her forwardness and hoped he didn't think it out of place.

Normally she wasn't a big breakfast eater, but last night she had a light dinner and was ravenous this morning. "I wasn't sure what you'd like."

She averted her eyes to his damp hair and how fit he looked in his loose shirt that matched her muumuu in color. The button-down short-sleeved shirt only emphasized his muscular arms and broad shoulders.

He looked surprised by her thoughtful gesture. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

She sat down at the small table. "I've never done this," she blurted.

"What, eat breakfast?"

His words caused her to laugh. She was able to relax a little. "Invite a man to dine with me or anything."

"Well, I'm honored."

Katniss was curious about him, "May I ask how your brother ended up with your girl?"

"He came home, but I was a prisoner of war. Everyone thought I was dead, when I came home everyone was shocked."

Katniss looked down, feeling a sense of familiarity with him, a connection. "I am sorry to hear that you were captured."

"I thought you were going to apologize about finding my brother and ex-girl together." He smiled, "Mostly people don't know how to handle the POW situation."

"A friend of mine, Darius was captured in the battle of Midway, but he didn't make it," Katniss recalled Darius' wife receiving the news. "The man who brought his tags home, Thom looked like he had been through hell and back."

Peeta looked at her and she could see the shadows of what he went through in his eyes. "I was captured in Okinawa. They beat me so bad I thought I was going to lose my leg. Fortunately, there was a doctor that was in my hut; he helped heal me. Dr. A brought me back. How was the war for you?"

"I lost my dad at Pearl Harbor." Katniss put her plate down. "My mom didn't take it well and we lost our home. We moved to the mountains with my dad's relatives, the Hawthornes. It wasn't easy for any of us."

"It wasn't easy for anyone. I am sorry for your loss, you sound like you loved your dad a lot." He gave her a gentle smile.

"I did, that loss never goes away. You learn to live with it." Katniss reached for her plate once more, she needed to change the conversation. "What is this girl like?"

"Rue is a sweet girl but she is better suited for my brother; she calms him down." Peeta picked up the pot of tea and poured it in his cup, but added no sugar.

Katniss found not adding sugar to his tea strange, but she tucked this information away in her mind. There were many things about this man that were puzzling. He was an enigma to her. "Your brother sounds like a rogue."

"He is, but he loves Rue, and she deserves happiness."

"You really love your brother."

"Rye has his redeeming qualities." His face softened. "Rue, however, she's a cookie." At her confused look, he said, "She's a good girl, she helped support her family. My brother had the hots for her even back when I was dating her. The writing was on the wall. I was too blind to notice."

"You don't sound too upset by them getting together?" Katniss began to wonder if he truly loved Rue.

"To be honest, in hindsight we were better suited as friends. I was mad at my brother and Rue when I found out, but I wonder if my feelings were fueled by what I went through. The doctor who patched me up, Dr. A had a psychologist twin brother who helps out those of us who managed to survive the camps." He sighed, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this?"

"I can't tell you either. According to my boss, I've got the personality of a dead slug."

"You do not," Peeta shook his head.

Katniss could feel the sting of a blush creeping onto her skin. "Principle Abernathy would disagree."

He picked up a piece of toast and bit into it, and immediately his face wrinkled.

"What is it?" Katniss took a piece of the toast and bit into the slice. It was crunchy and loaded with butter.

"This toast is okay." He put it down.

"Are you a bread connoisseur?"

"In a way, I'm a guy who takes his bread very seriously." He gave her a cheeky smile. "My grandfather owned a bakery. We all worked there and learned how to make bread and cakes. It's where we met Rue."

"Note to self, he is particular about his bread."

He laughed and the richness of his voice caused her to tingle.

"So, what brings you to district four?" Peeta asked.

"My sister came here for spring vacation. She loved it and of course convinced our small family to contribute to a vacation for me."

"Why do I sense that you aren't enjoying yourself?"

"You're right, I am not enjoying the stifling heat, the mosquitos at night, the sunburn, and all the noise. Even the water makes noise."

Peeta laughed. "You're right, it does."

"I couldn't sleep the first night, well that and because of the honeymooners in the room next to mine." Katniss had no idea why she was talking so much. She never spoke this much.

He chuckled, she enjoyed the way his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Don't laugh, I despise the sand; it's the enemy, it gets everywhere. I spend the majority of my evening trying to get it out of my hair."

"Even with the hat?"

"Like I said, sand is the enemy."

They fell into an amicable silence he napped in the cabana while she read, then they switched she dozed and he read. They took the long way walking back to the hotel. He spoke about the wedding and she spoke about the kids in her classroom. When he dropped her off in front of her room Katniss didn't want to say goodbye.

They met up the next day and this time she knew enough to not order the bread for him. Peeta convinced her to sit outside, under an umbrella with a beach blanket provided by the staff. They shared stories about their experiences. She told him about Gale, her half-cousin who was always chasing her.

He told her about his friend that lived next door, Delly who chased him around. He told her that his favorite time of the year was fall; she loved the spring. He loved the cold, she didn't, but they both disliked the heat and humidity in District Four. Though he did like the scent of the ocean breeze.

On their third day together Peeta convinced her to actually take a swim. In the water, Peeta was not hampered by his leg. They kept on meeting for the next two days. With each passing day, she enjoyed his company more and more.

Her two-week vacation was passing by quickly, but it was enjoyable. However, Katniss noticed all of the female attention Peeta received. Just yesterday a woman sat on her when they were having lunch at the barbeque. Katniss knew she didn't have the hourglass figure that was all the rage in fashion. She had a stick figure. Katniss felt lacking and at times felt unworthy. However, Peeta always made her feel special.

This morning Peeta and she made a sandcastle. It was a total disaster, but they laughed the entire time. By lunch, she was starving. Katniss was enjoying her food.

"How can a little thing like you eat so much?"

Katniss shrugged and shoved the sandwich into her mouth. "My sister says I can out-eat Gale and his brothers."

"So I was thinking we should introduce Delly and Gale. They might hit it off."

"They might, he's tall though, and impossible. He has a temper," Katniss said, rolling her eyes remembering her half-cousin. "He was considered 4F so he couldn't fight.

"Don't tell me he was a flat-foot?"

"Gale has the worst feet!"

"Great, so he'll be as desperate for attention and Delly is great at giving attention."

Katniss laughed so hard she nearly choked on her drink. "Oh goodness, I can't believe you said that."

"Well, it's true."

Katniss smiled shyly. She was completely captivated by him. He was charming, attractive, and she nearly lost her ability to speak the first time he took his shirt off to go swimming with her. Seeing him half-naked was the only reason she agreed to go swimming. Katniss didn't know how else to get closer to Peeta. She was like a cat in heat.

This was the first time in her life she wished she had mastered the art of wooing a man. He wore his sunglasses and ate his food quietly. Once they were finished eating. They swam once again and laughed. They were coming back from the beach when Katniss spotted the hotel owners. Caesar had become a bit of a pest.

"Oh no," she said out loud. She didn't want to have to speak to Caesar again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the hotel owner, Caesar," Katniss gasped and hid against a palm tree in the lobby. "He's always trying to recruit me to do one of those hotel activities."

Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Did he see me?"

Peeta looked behind him at Caesar.

"No, don't stare at him; he'll see me and come my way!" Katniss said but when she looked over, sure enough, Caesar spotted her and waved. "Darn it, too late."

"Miss Everdeen," Caesar said, coming over to her.

"Mr. Flickerman," Katniss said but gave Peeta a wild look hoping he would help her out.

"How is your stay with us so far?"

"She's been having a great time. We went swimming today," Peeta answered.

"Oh, I see you've made a friend!" Caesar clasped his hands together looking pleased.

"I am Peeta Mellark."

"Wonderful, wonderful, I've been trying to get Miss Everdeen to join some of the activities the hotel offers." Caesar smiled and his teeth sparkled in the sunlight like a used car salesman.

"Have you," Peeta said, gripping his cane.

Katniss didn't want to make eye contact with Caesar, there was something too perky and upbeat about him. She wondered if this is what happened when exposed to the sun for too long.

"I have, but Miss Everdeen has been a hard one to convince."

"Not everyone is for group events." Peeta winked at her, before saying, "Some of us like to take in the beauty of the ocean and the sand."

"Well, I suppose that's true," Caesar trained his eyes on her and gave her a wide smile. "You have a wonderful District Four glow."

Katniss shrunk back a little. She didn't like the way Caesar looked at her as if she were some prize experiment. It was like being in the spotlight, she loathed the center of attention.

"Ah Miss Everdeen," Finnick said, walking up with a clipboard in hand. His eyes quickly scanned Peeta before landing on her. "Finnick Odair, I believe we haven't met yet?"

There was something off about Finnick too, or maybe it was that he was too good looking for his own good. There wasn't a wrinkle, nor a seam out of place. She liked men, well men who were like Peeta, he was appealing. Finnick caught her staring at Peeta and she stared back at him, though her body became stiff.

"Peeta Mellark, I came in for the-"

"Mellark Wedding, yes your brother Rye and his bride Rue. Handsome couple. Have you been enjoying your stay here?" Finnick asked amicably.

"I have...we were enjoying the pristine beach today," Peeta said, stepping closer to her as if sensing her discomfort.

"Well," Finnick handed Caesar the clipboard before slipping his hands in his pocket. "You must join us tonight. We have an exciting evening and a phenomenal menu. The chef is preparing a broiled bluefish in an anchovy sauce, a tender steak with baked potato, roast rack of lamb bouquetiere for two, stuffed pheasant, and, of course, our infamous king lobster tails with our District Four bread."

The food sounded delicious; Katniss wondered if it was offered in the room service menu.

"We even have a full swing band with a dancing floor," Caesar boasted. "Perhaps there will be an opportunity for romance to bloom."

"Great, we'll be there," Peeta promised. Katniss realized what Peeta promised as Caesar and Finnick walked away to greet another hotel guest.

"I am a horrible dancer," Katniss muttered. Walking after Peeta as he headed for his room.

"I've got a bad leg, so even if you were a horrible dancer, nobody will ever know."

His cheeky reply and warm gaze caused her blood to warm up and race all over her body.

"I'll pick you up tonight."

Katniss nodded and stood there watching him walk away. That man was so gorgeous she had dropped her guard. When she looked around she found her room number staring up at her. She hadn't even realized he had walked her to her room. Peeta managed to make her become blind to her own environment. Anytime she was with Peeta she was trying to absorb as much as she could from him. Looking at the door she realized it was because her time with him was limited.

She wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to do more, but she hadn't figured out how to be a seductress. A gorgeous woman in a sarong walked by him and gave him the once over. The bubble she'd been living in burst. The woman was tall and statuesque with curves that would make any man sweat. She looked down at her near flat chest and she felt like a kid playing in the adults swimming pool, complete with orange floaties.

With more frequency, Katniss witnessed younger girls prancing around in their racy two-piece bathing suits making eyes at Peeta when he was coming out of the ocean. She wasn't a hip girl, she was a square. And a man like Peeta needed a girl who was exciting, not a boring girl who preferred to curl around a book than go out looking for adventure. It was only a matter of time before some beautiful exciting woman caught his eye.

Who was she fooling? She wasn't good enough for a man like Peeta. Katniss was a frumpy English teacher from the smallest district in Panem. She went into her room and sat down. This entire situation was impossible. There was no way this thing they had, could continue. The logical answer was that they were going to have to split after their time in District 4 was done.

Peeta would never come to her district and she wasn't courageous enough to leave. Everyone left District Twelve, no one moved there. She decided she was going to say something tonight, break it off before she became too attached to him.

That night Katniss nervously dressed. She wore her nicest dress, a light green chiffon dress with a bateau neckline. She put her hair up in an elegant twist. She wore white scalloped babydoll shoes. The knock on the door caused her heart to race and her hands shook as she opened the door.

If she thought Peeta was handsome in his bedraggled suit, he was devastating in a white dinner jacket and crisp black pants. Seriously, didn't the man ever look bad?

"Wow you look great," Peeta said. "These are for you."

The flowers were a beautiful tropical arrangement. Katniss nodded. She could feel how hot her cheeks were.

"Ready? I heard the band tonight had visited the troops during the war."

"Oh," Katniss said quietly. Her mind was on how to break things off with him, but she was distracted by how happy he was and the faint smell of cinnamon.

Caesar was at the door, greeting the guests as they entered the dining room. Peeta leaned in and whispered. "Do you think we can get past him?"

"There's only one way-" Katniss didn't finish her sentence. They snuck past Caesar when a large group approached the maître-d, who sat them by a window in a far corner. They settled into the booth and laughed.

"Looks like we gave him the slip," Peeta said.

The waiter introduced himself and gave them the menu. When the waiter left Peeta opened up his menu and asked, "So what will you have tonight?"

"I wanted to try the lamb," Katniss said.

"That does sound good." He grinned. "So I am going to warn you I can't do any of the fast dances. I can do a slow one though."

Katniss looked down. "Peeta I…"

"You're not getting out of dancing with me. I didn't even dance at my brother's wedding."

The waiter came back and Peeta gave him their order. Their waiter took their menus and as he left, an older man with a long nose came and with great flourish showed them a bottle of wine.

"We didn't order wine."

"Compliments of Mr. Odair," the man said. He then proceeded to open the bottle and pour them each a glass.

Katniss did not usually drink, but the wine smelled nice. She sniffed it and she quirked an eyebrow. She watched Peeta sip his slowly. Following his lead, she sipped hers and decided it wasn't bad.

The room became dark, and a spotlight appeared on the stage. Finnick stood in front of the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my proud honor to welcome to District Four, the Harry James Orchestra."

"Wow," Peeta said, sitting on the edge of his chair. "I used to hear his stuff on the radio all of the time."

Katniss sipped her wine. It was pooling in her stomach, making her feel warm all over. The music was lively, the bandleader played the trumpet expertly. Some of the younger couples stood up and danced to the toe-tapping music. Katniss was amazed by the way they danced.

"You obviously never went dancing?"

"No," Katniss blinked, turning to stare back at Peeta. "I had to study or work."

"I find it commendable that you are helping your sister go through medical school."

"She's always been interested in medicine. Me, I cannot even stand the sight of a papercut."

"Great," Peeta said, then looked past her. The light in his eyes dimmed, he looked down.

"What's wrong?" Katniss careened her neck to look in the direction Peeta had been looking. She saw another blond man. One that wasn't as tall as Peeta but he had a similar build and same blue eyes. He and a gorgeous brunette were headed their way.

"Peet," the blond man said. "I'm surprised you're not sulking in your room. Well, at least I can tell mom and dad you made it out of the room."

Katniss daringly reached out and squeezed Peeta's hand.

"Graham," Peeta said in a strained voice.

"Graham," the brunette said. "He's on a date."

"Oh," the man said, noticing Katniss was present. He whistled when he saw her. "Well, it's a good thing there isn't another Mellark brother. If there were you'd lose this one too. Doubt she'll want to spend the rest of her life with a man who can barely make it across the dance floor."

Katniss scowled.

"Graham," the brunette said. "I am sorry, my husband had one too many of those fruity drinks this afternoon. I am Clove, Graham's wife. You must forgive him. I went with Peeta to my high school senior dance. We were friends but everyone thought we were an item."

"You dated Peeta?" Katniss looked at Peeta.

"Clove was really crazy about my brother, she wanted to make him jealous." Peeta shrugged.

"More like I wanted to get rid of that brute Cato. Peeta was so sweet. He asked me out so that I didn't have to go to my senior formal dance with Cato. We had a blast and a week later I was dating Graham." Clove then gave a tight smile, "As far as I'm concerned you got the best one out of the three; hold on to him."

"The Maître-d is waiting to take us to our table," Graham said, tugging along his wife.

As soon as they were out of hearing Katniss leaned in, "How many brothers do you have again?"

"Just the two."

"And you dated both their wives?"

"As you can see, my older brother is married to a virtual saint, she's a teacher. My other brother, well you know that debacle."

"Why would she leave you?" Katniss couldn't figure out why these women didn't choose Peeta. His heart was big and he was sweet.

His face became flushed. "I was only fifteen and she was eighteen. I was so nervous." Peeta sipped his wine. "When my brother saw us slow dancing he swooped in and asked her to dance. It was the beginning of the end."

"She's a fool."

"A fool."

Katniss didn't know where to look because she too was a fool who was going to walk away from him. "You're amazing," the words slipped from her lips. Katniss was glad that the meal had arrived. They ate and drank. By the time the dessert was coming a slow song was being played.

"You know you're the first person who hasn't treated me like a cripple."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Katniss frowned, trying to keep the light of her joke out of her eyes. "Well...except you never drink sugar in your tea."

"Pardon me?"

"I just don't know if I can be with someone who refuses honey or sugar in their tea."

He laughed. "Well, I guess it's over."

"Well, you do have good taste in flowers."

"Considering you are named after a flower, I had to step up my game." Peeta raised his glass of wine to salute her.

Katniss held her wine glass and drank. She never took her eyes off of him as she drank from the glass. There was an electricity that passed between them that made the hairs on the back of her head stand up straight. All of a sudden she wanted to be held, touched; she wanted more, but she wasn't sure how to ask.

"Dance with me?" Peeta asked.

Relieved, she nodded. The music was soft as they made their way to the dance floor. He laid his cane by the wall, before taking her in his arms. One hand cradled hers while the other was on her back. It was intimate. Normally, Katniss didn't like to be touched, but she welcomed his touch. Being in his arms was heavenly.

The music was soft and alluring. The band played "It's Been a Long, Long, Time." The dance floor began to fill up as it was a crowd favorite. Harry James played the horn, with a longing that matched the longing in Katniss' heart as she gazed up at Peeta. She never thought she would ever need to be held, or want to be desired. The words she held in her heart had no way of escaping her lips. So she shifted closer to him. She wanted to lean up on her tippy toes and kiss him away but they couldn't touch, not while they were surrounded by others.

Peeta shifted them outside, into the moonlight; it was quiet away from the crowd. Katniss pressed her head against his chest. They slowly shuffled closer until his face neared hers. Katniss lifted her head and his lips pressed into hers. It was like fire was poured into her veins. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself up into him. Her lips opened beneath his and although Katniss was unsure of how to kiss, she learned quickly, and with each kiss, she became bolder until she realized that as she yielded to his kisses, he also yielded to hers. Her hands gripped his shoulder and she leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Peeta backed away first. "Katniss, no, this is going too fast."

Under the hazy kiss, the alcohol, the music, and the magic of the moonlit night, she didn't quite understand him.

"Katniss," he cupped her face.

Something was wrong, the way he held her. The way he looked at her. It then dawned on Katniss he was rejecting her. Pain laced through her body.

"I'm sorry."

Katniss couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she wasn't good enough. Shaking her head, she pushed away from him. Her eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Please it's just…"

Katniss didn't let him finish; she ran away.

"Katniss!"

She heard him cry her name, but she didn't bother stopping. She ran blindly. Reaching her room she looked around. She despised the room's chintzy palm tree's decorations; it mocked her. Going to the closet she grabbed her suitcase, rammed her meager belongings inside, and quickly left. Checking out early caught the attendant by surprise.

Katniss was able to hail a cab and within the hour she was at the train station buying her ticket. She needed to getaway. Katniss sat at the train station.

"Katniss."

Hearing his voice in the dark startled her. Standing, she saw him leaning against his cane. She wiped her face. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious."

Katniss shook her head as she watched him approach.

"Why did you leave?"

"You know why," Katniss whispered. She didn't want to explain her actions.

"Is it because I'm a cripple. Do I repulse you?"

His words did not make sense until she understood. He thought he was lacking. But she didn't see him as crippled. "NO!"

"I don't?"

"No you don't." She took a tentative step toward him.

He ran his hands through his hair. "I swear Katniss tonight was the best night for me. You make me feel whole, but I know I am not good enough for you. You need, no deserve a man who is whole."

This entire time she was thinking she wasn't good enough for him and here he was thinking the same thing. Katniss walked over to him and kissed him.

He opened his mouth.

She kissed him again softly. Her lips moved over his until his hands cupped her chin tenderly. He kissed her back briefly until they separated, his forehead pressed against hers as they both breathed deeply. "I don't want anyone else Peeta. I only want you. I need you."

"You do?"

Katniss nodded. He kissed her again and again until they were breathless.

He took her hand and began dancing. Humming the song they'd danced to earlier. "This is our song."

"Is it?"

"Well, it's the only song I can dance to," Peeta said.

Katniss laughed.

"Come back?"

"I don't have a hotel room."

"Stay with me," he placed little kisses on her face.

"Silly, only married couples can stay in the hotel rooms together."

"Then let's get married."

It was crazy, and she should have been scared. However, having walked away from him and feeling the loss was even scarier. "Okay."

"Caesar will be overjoyed."

"Ugh."

He laughed. Then he kissed her once more. "My brothers will never believe me."

"Don't worry I'll convince them," Katniss said kissing him back.

"We'll have a lifetime to convince them…"

"Yes we will," she whispered. Their forehead met and they kissed sweetly. And they were never separated again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Research
> 
> 1950's Resort Wear:
> 
> vintage_style_files/2011/01/20/1955-resort-wear-fashions/
> 
> Air conditioning:
> 
> http://content.time.com/time/nation/article/0,8599,2003081,00.html#:~:text=The%20first%20system%20was%20designed,plant%20from%20wrinkling%20magazine%20pages.&text=So%20in%20the%201940s%20and,its%20product%20a%20different%20spin.
> 
> Caftans:
> 
> https://shopmodig.com/blogs/dressing-vintage-blog/vintage-caftans
> 
> Slang:
> 
> https://fiftiesweb.com/fashion/slang-g/


End file.
